Who are you?
by RachelG61
Summary: 6 months ago 16 year old Hiccup was sent to the Future by some great Deity. What happens when he finds out he his a Demi-God and will he ever find Toothless, return home and what is this strange power he has.
1. Where am I?

Hey Everyone

Welcome,

Note: have written up new chapter for my Narnia cross Harry Potter story Kings and Queens at Hogwarts, will be posting in two days just need to clean out a few kinks

Disclaimer: I may have a job but I do not own Percy Jackson or How to train your dragon - a McDonalds salary at age 15 doesn't cut it :P

(Hiccups POV)

6 months, it has been 6 months since I got blasted to this place. Somehow 6 months ago during a freak snow storm me and Toothless were poofed to a place called New York, a stupid big gust of wind caused me and toothless to spin out of control, I was knocked off and I just woke up on the ground in a forest.

It's so crazy here, I have never seen so much technology in my life and no one had dragons.

I took that as a bad thing and I leave toothless in the forest while I stole some of these clothes that everyone was wearing. I felt a little bad taking a pair of jeans, a shirt and a threadbare jacket from one of these community bins, but I probably needed it as much as the people it was going to be given to.

. I still speak Norse to Toothless but he was really the only living being that I have talked to over these 6 months. But being with Toothless for 6 months has led me to understand him a bit better. Over the weeks his croons and growls made broken words and before I knew it I could understand him fluently. Only a month ago I started talking to him in his own language, it just happened one day, no clue how I did it but it was really cool.

Good thing I learnt how to read and write English from trader Johann when he came to visit Berk. Im not the best at reading English, the letters still get a bit jumbled up when I read them but I could make it out that I was in the year 2012 on something called a newspaper. Just under 1000 years the future great, whop de do.

Also my stupid prosthetic is making people give me weird looks. I haven't seen anyone else with a lost limb yet.

I have slowly adapted to live in this time and in the forest, luckily it wasn't snotlout who was sent here otherwise he probably would have gone into custody for blindly waving his hammer around and hitting everyone. But the same question keeps going over and over in my head, why am I here?

Normal POV

Hiccup woke up to the movement of his bed, aka toothless who he was leaning on with his wing over him like a blanket. He grumbled a little and gave the dragon's head a slight shove as he stood up and dusted off his jeans. He really liked the clothes in this time, they were really comfortable except there was no armor of protection but the shoes were really weird. But he hasn't seen anyone carry around weapons yet but just to be safe he carries his collapsible fire sword in his left pocket.

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head and gave a satisfactory sigh when he heard a couple of pops. His green eyes looked around the small campsite they were staying at, tall green trees and a small fire that was now just dust and embers from the night before. He turned to face his best friend who started to stand up and shake his wings.

"Good morning Mr Bossy" Hiccup says to the dragon in Norse  
"_Im hungry where's the fish?" _ Small warbles and growls come from the dragon,  
Hiccup gives a small laugh at the impatient dragon "Really, you need to slim down a little, sitting around all day isn't good for you.

"_But you won't take me flying"  
_"Yeah and im sorry for that bud, I love the air as much as you do but all these people will freak out and try to kill us, shoot us down with one of those gun things" He grabs the dragons head and looks him in the eyes and rubs his hand over the top of the scalely head.

"_Fine, but can we go to a new place, didn't you say Rome and Greece were still in this time, it would be good to go to a familiar place"_  
"It would be nice, well" he fiddles around in his right pocket and pulls out a piece of paper that he took from a stand and unfolds it to become a map, he bends down and lies the map open on the ground in front of the black dragon who looks on with attention "We are around here" Hiccup points to the right of a dot saying 'New York' and Rome is off to the east of America. We have to go that way" he drags his finger along the paper until the edge, "So all we have to do is cross Long Island and fly over the sea at night for the best camouflage"

Hiccup stands up and shoves the map back in his pocket, "Ready" he says to the dragon dusting off his jacket  
"_Ready_" toothless replies back giving a gummy smile at his rider

(Time Skip)

An orange light lit up the surrounding trees as the smell of a fish that was being cook filled the air. A sigh escaped Hiccup's lips and he leaned back on his best friend listening to the crackle of the fire. "You know toothless," one of the dragons jade eyes opened at the sound of his voice "Im actually glad we came here, away from my overbearing dad wanting me to become chief and get married and not letting me do what I wanted to do, explore the world, discover new things, and this by far is the most new things we have done in a while."

A small purr came from the dragon's throat as it closed its jade eyes once again. Hiccup felt the rise and fall of the dragon's chest and he breathed in the forest air thankful for the calm and stress less day.

Suddenly the Toothless shot its head straight up, it ears twitching in every direction, its pupils thinned as it scanned the trees  
"What is it bud" hiccup says to the alert dragon "Is something wrong" he places a hand on the dragons head.

Toothless starts to get up on his four legs, crouched for an attack as it stands proactively in front of Hiccup. A growl sound from Toothless as a loud moo surrounds the forest, the sound of trees being knocked down sound from straight in front of them as a large bull man runs straight towards the two.

Hiccup give a yell of panic and watches Toothless fire a small purple/blue blast at the creature, making a large screeching sound to ward him off. Toothless quickly spins his head to face Hiccup and gives him a look to tell him to run.

Hiccup picks up on the message and a little bit reluctant to follow the dragon's request as he doesn't want to leave his best friend alone with some unknown creature, but he trust Toothless and complies as he runs into the thick forest.

Trees and braches tear at clothes and skin tearing both. Small cuts cover his body as he jumps over fallen logs and large rocks. His breath quickens as he rushes away from the battle scene, confident that toothless can win the battle and come back to him, he always does. Hiccup turns his head back and watches purple blasts light up the small clearing that he was in before. Sounds of the forest surround him from the battle to the hooting of owls.

Eyes scan the forest of any signs of human life, house, light or even a road.

He doesn't stop running as he finds a dirt road and decides to follow it to find the next building along the road. He pulls out his sword twists the top of the handle causing the springs in the handle to disengage and release the blade. A thin blade of gronkle iron pops up, which was cut open through the middle with 3 small spikes on each side of the blade. His eyes swirl and darken and he concentrates and lights the blade on fire to provide some light.

He slows his pace down to a fast walk as his vision in the night improves.

His ears look out for any sound other than the crickets chirping. His eyes swirl back to forest green and the fire on his blade flickers out as he hears a small group of people and a light slowly coming towards him. He takes a deep breath and looks down at his torn clothes and small scratches cover his arms and face.

The people in the distance get larger as the start running towards Hiccup. As they reach him Hiccup sees that they are all carrying forms of weaponry. In the group of 7 a girl with Blonde hair and grey eyes runs forward to him as he trips over his metal leg nearly crying out as he hits the ground.

"What happened?!" The girl asks helping Hiccup up, putting his right arm over her shoulder while his sword was in his left hand.  
"Big bull thing attack me" Hiccup spoke to the group as their eyes widened as whispers went through the group.  
A tall pale and muscly boy walks forwards and asks him "Like really big, horns, cow feet"

"Yeah" Hiccup looks up at him "How did you know?"

"Are you alone, oh and yeah we have seen him before" a Boy with black hair and green eyes reflected from the light in a lantern held in his hand asked him  
"Yeah" Hiccup thought it was best to leave out Toothless considering the now visible teenagers all had weapons. "And it's gone now"

"Are you sure" a girl with dark choppy hair asked him  
"Yeah its gone, I lost it ages ago"  
"Whoah sweet sword dude" a small skinny boy pushes through the group and looks at hiccup's sword "Im Leo, hottest guy that ever lived"

Hiccup gives a nervous laugh as he holds his sword up and pulls his arm off the girl holding him up and he twists the top of the handle causing the spiky metal bracket to collapse into the handle. He puts the handle in his left pocket as he reloops his arm around the girl.

"So are you going to take me to safety or something for losing that thing" Hiccup asks as the group proceeds to walk along the road diverging off onto a path. Small chatter surrounds the group as Hiccup feels a little left out when the boy with the green eyes asks him a question.

"So where are you from"  
Hiccup racks through his mind trying to recall the maps he looked at in the library in New York.  
"Ummm Norway" he strains out with a nervous smile

"That explains the accent" a girl with dark curly hair asks in front of him "Im Hazel"  
"Never met anyone from Norway" The boy with green eyes says "My name in Percy Jackson"

"Ummm, hi, I'm Hiccup"  
"Hiccup?!" a boy with blonde hair ask they reach a small arch way "Really, you have got to be kidding me, you can't be named after a body function"

"Ahhh, sadly I am, it's not the worst name from where im from, mine is one of the better ones in my opinion" hiccup trails off as the world shimmers around them and a camp swirls into view  
"What is this place" Hiccup says in awe at the buildings and people around him

"HAHA, yes!" the small boy yells out "Welcome my weirdly named friend to Camp Half-Blood"


	2. Who am I?

"_Welcome my weirdly named friend to Camp Half-Blood"_

"Camp Half-Blood?" Hiccup questions as the group of seven leads him to a building smack dab in the middle of the other buildings.

"You know about Greek mythology right" The girl supporting his arm asks Hiccup as he racks his brain from the times he flew to Greece and Rome.  
"Yeah, with gods like, ummm, Hades, Hermes and Zeus, Right?" he turns his head and looks the girl holding him in the eyes.

"Don't say their names like that, they get angry" Percy shut him off as he pulls out a chair in front of the house. "Anyway, the Greek Gods and Goddesses are real and alive today" he helps the girl who is holding him to place Hiccup in the chair.

"Really!" Hiccup looks at Percy with wide eyes  
"Yeah," The dark skinned girl says "Oh, my name is Piper" she gives a warm smile

"Hiccup," the girl lets go of his arms and drops down to his eye level, "Do you every feel like you are different, that you don't fit in?"  
"Yeah, everyday" he mumbles and looks at the ground. Piper looks down his body and gasps when she sees his feet…..foot. The others swing their eyes down as the other girls over their mouths and the boys give a sad look at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, no one cared for me for 14 years, just stare at it, it's no different from home."  
"Ohhh Hiccup" Hiccup just noticed that Pipers eyes never stay the same color swirling from blue to brown and even his green as she pulls him in for a hug. "No one cared for all of use either," she motions to all the others in the group who give sad looks "we are all different, including you. You are one of us now, no matter what you did or have done" the girl gives him a smile and pulls away as a clopping sound is heard from the other side of the deck.

"Hey Chiron" Percy waves to the Centaur  
"Percy, who is this" Hiccup looks up with wide eyes at the Human Horse as Chiron asks Percy

"This is Hiccup, we found him after he faced the Minotaur" Leo said

"The Minotaur, very well give him some ambrosia, wash him up and send him towards the camp fire, he will be there just in time for claiming" he hands Percy a small bag of cubes.  
"Claiming?" Hiccup questions

Percy helps him up as leads him towards the shower block as the rest of the group peels off in different directions "Let me give you the run down" Hiccup give a little nod "This is Camp Half-Blood, we told you earlier that the Greek Gods and Goddesses were real right" another nod "We are Demi-god, half human half god. Children of the gods and you are one of them" he gives a warm smile at Hiccup

Hiccup stops walking and starts spluttering "What, what make you think that, im useless I can't do anything and a have a stupid metal leg to prove it" he looks in distaste at his foot.  
"You are already the proof," Percy turns around and faces Hiccup "If you weren't a Demi-god you wouldn't be able to enter the camp, your godly parent will claim you tonight. My father is Poseidon God of the Sea, storms and earthquakes and Father of horses, you will have your own powerful parent, now go and have a shower you smell like fish" Percy pushes him into the building and throws some clothes in after him

(Time Skip)

"Welcome Campers, tonight we have a new Demi-God with us tonight" the campers cheer as the fire turns gold reflecting the mood of the campers as Chiron motions for Hiccup to stand up and walk forward.

Hiccup stands up walks forward as the campers look on with rapt attention, "Uhh hi" he gives a nervous smile "Im Hiccup Haddock" he cringes a little as a group of large burly teenagers and skinny teens with pointy ears laugh at him

"SILENCE" Chiron yells out silencing the crowd of campers

"Yeah, im 16 and im from Norway" Hiccup ends his talking quickly

"Hmmm, I think I have heard that name before and Norway, you're a long way from home aren't you Henry" Mr D ponders  
"It's Hiccup" suddenly Mr D's his eyes snap open and he stand up out of his chair and walks over to Chiron and whispers in his ears. Chiron's eyes widen as Dionysius walks over to hiccup and pulls him over to the side and inside the Big House with Chiron following him.

The campers start whispering among them as Hiccup is yanked off the stage. Percy holding Annabeth's hand looks over towards the other members of the seven each one giving the look of confusion back at Percy.

"Oww, oww, owwww" Hiccup mumbles as the man pulls him into a room and shuts the door just after Chiron enters. "What was that for" Hiccup rubs his arm and looks at the two stone faces of the Centaur and God

"What are you doing here?" Mr D says  
"What?"  
"I said, what are you doing here!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Hiccup yells back  
"What are you doing in this time"

"What?!" he looks at the two in shock, "How do you know"  
"Just under a thousand years ago, your father was parading around about what you had done killing the queen dragon and suddenly one day you just disappeared. HOW DID YOU GET HERE"

"I don't know" Hiccup looks down at the floor at his metal foot

"Hiccup, your father was going to take you to this camp when you were 16, but you turned 16 during this time correct"  
"Yeah" he looks up at the Centaur

"Did anything happen when you came here, a sign of who might of done this?" Chiron questions  
"ummm, a piece of paper floated down next to me as I landed on the ground and woke up"  
"What was on it?"

"An Apple"

Chiron's and Mr D's eyes widen and they look at each other each thinking the same thing. "were you sure it was apple"  
"Positive, a gold apple with a black outline "

"Figure she would have done this" Dionysius grumbles  
"Who?" hiccup questions the God  
"Eris, Goddess of chaos and discord, she never gave up the opportunity to mess around a little"

"But why would she want to send me into the future" Hiccup yells out gripping his auburn hair  
"We don't know Hiccup" Chiron places a hand on his shoulder "But we shouldn't tell the other campers about everything yet"

A knock sounded on the door and Percy's voice rang out from under the door "Hey Mr D and Chiron, the campers are getting restless, not good for ADHD kids"

"Go away Perry"  
"It's PERCY!"

"We will find a way to send you back" Chiron smiles down at Hiccup  
"Thank you Chiron" Hiccup smiles back

"Hurry up" Mr D grumbles as he walks out of the big house

Mummers and talking still move around the Demi-gods "SILENCE!" Chiron yells out and all talk stops immediately as Hiccup walks back up and Mr D sits down taking a swig of his Diet Coke. "It is time for the claiming"

All eyes swing to Hiccup as Conner and Travis set up little bets between the cabins about which one Hiccup is going to be claimed in

A bright flash above his head appears and it slowly fades away a shows a Red flaming Hammer  
"All Hail Hiccup Haddock, Son of Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths, Fire and the Forge" The other campers give a small bow to Hiccup as he looks above his head and stares at the fading hammer.

Leo jumps up and gives a whoop and runs towards Hiccup "This is so cool, you are now officially in Team Leo bro, It's so cool now to have another skinny son of Dad" He pulls Hiccup by the arm and yanks him down next to a group of grimy and dirty teens.

"That's it for tonight off to bed, we have capture the flag tomorrow" Chiron bids everyone Farwell and Hiccup send him a grateful look as he is pulled away by Leo.

Hiccups eyes try to take everything in as Leo pulls him along talking a mile a minute. "Welcome to Cabin 9" He pulls Hiccup to face the cabin. Hiccup looks at the cabin in awe. With the towering smoke towers and the heat coming from inside he can tell he will like this place.

Leo pushes him inside and shoves him on a bed as his half-siblings crowd around him and start asking him questions.  
"Whoah, whoah, calm down one at a time" Hiccup laughs as the chatter continues and slows down

"Hey Leo," one of the burlier siblings ask. Leo shoots his head up from fiddling with a bunch of wires and look at him  
"What Shane?"  
"Dose this little man have a weapon, cause im itching to make one" cries ring out of asking the same question, each wanting to build Hiccup a weapon

Leo and Hiccup start laughing as the cries ring down. "Show them the sword Dude"  
Hiccup smiles and pulls out the handle from his left pocket and twists the top causing the springs to activate and pops up the blade.  
"Ehhh isn't that a little flimsy" a girl asks

"You haven't seen anything yet" He stands up and walks towards the fire in the middle of the cabin and plunges the blade straight into the flames and pulls out the flaming blade  
"Wicked blade man" Shane says as hiccup flicks the blade around in his left hand causing a wide arch of flames to surround the room.

"I know, Team Leo in the house" Leo shouts out and wraps his arm around Hiccup shoulder.  
"Did you make it yourself" Shane questions

"Yeah, all the gears and springs are in the handle, but the idea just came to me one day and poof, I just had to make it, and it was like someone put the design in my head. I couldn't really concentrate on anything else until I finished building it"

"That would be dad probably he does that sometimes, but why springs and gears?" Leo questions "Why not wires"  
"never been able to work with electric wires and boards, Im more of an old fashioned kind of builder, my personal things are intricate and complex designs with gears"

Nyssa finally points out what Hiccup was hoping to avoid "Hey Hiccup, what happened to your leg." The eyes of the cabin mates swing down and eye his left foot where a piece of metal was showing from out under the bottom of the jeans. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck and then collapses his sword and sits on his bed.

"Uhhh, this is a bit of a hard story to tell" he racks his mind for an excuse  
"Come on bro, we love a good story" Chris smiles  
"I don't really like talking about it" Hiccup looks down at his metal foot  
"Come on you have to tell us were your siblings" Nyssa says

He takes a deep breath in and breathes out before he says, "Dragon" 

Gasp surround the room as all eyes look towards hiccup and Leo thinks about Festus. "Really"  
"Yeah, it was bitten off, but it was a clean cut, no infection."  
"Really" Leo questions

"Yeah, that kind of dragon saliva is actually a really good healing substance, no infection"  
"huh, you need to tell the Apollo kids that"  
"Why?"

"Their dad is the god of medicine, they are always looking for new ways to heal people"  
"Suree…" he trails off glumly looking at the floor and Shane gets the message  
"Cabin 9 off to bed" he claps his large hands together and sends the grumbling teens off to bed,

"Night Dude, welcome to camp" Leo sits up off Hiccups bed, pats him on the back and walks over to his own bed.


	3. Who is This?

"MORNING" a shout sounds in Hiccup ear and he sits up immediately and slams his head into Leo forehead  
"OWW, why would you do that" he yells out gripping his head as Leo smiles at Hiccup  
Leo turns around and yells out to the cabin "GET UP, CAPTURE THE FLAG IS IN ONE HOUR"

Cries of protest ring out from some of the children of Hephaestus while others refuse to move, "DON'T MAKE ME BRING OUT ALIECA KEYS" Leo yells out causing the other sleeping siblings to shoot up out of bed.

Hiccup laughs and stands up next to the smirking Leo, "What's so bad about a song"  
Nyssa yells out "NO DON'T" Rushing towards Hiccup and covering his mouth with her hand

Leo turns to give an evil smile at Hiccup as the others pale and start to run out of the door. He zips open one of his tool belt pockets and pulls out a set of speakers and plays a song. "EVERYBODY RUN" Shane yells causing the rest of the cabin to bolt out leaving only Hiccup and Leo in the warm room. Leo gives a little cough and starts to sing really badly

**Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down**

He suddenly catches on fire as he swings his head up. Flames cover his entire body as he belts out the next line  
**"THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"**

"OKAY OKAY, I GET IT, SHUT IT OFF" Hiccup yells covering his ears to the painful voice of Leo.

Leo smiles and shuts off the music, "So what do you think?" he turns and faces Hiccup who was rubbing his sore ears. "It's my jam!"  
"Wonderful, simply amazing" Hiccup laces sarcasm into his voice.

"I know," he was about to continue when a set of whirls, clicks and clacks sound from the back of the cabin  
"Ahhh, Festus, I know you hate my singing but you don't need to insult me that much" Leo walks over to the half-built bronze dragon. He turns and faces Hiccup "you're not scared of dragons, you know, after your leg" he gives a sad look

"Dragon, where, I love dragons" Hiccup gives a wide smile while Leo looks shocked and then motioned for Hiccup to come over to him.  
"Hiccup this is Festus, the mechanical dragon of Cabin 9, we are currently rebuilding him, well I am, for something important" his demeanor slowly saddens and he looks at the ground deep in thought.

"Whoa, he is so amazing," Leo's expression picks up at Hiccup's praise and listens for Fetus's reply of Clicks and Whirls and starts to translate for Hiccup to understand  
"He said thank-" but was cut off by Hiccup going forward and placing his hand on the nose of the dragon and says  
"You're welcome Fetus, and I can tell you are defiantly going to become one of my favorite dragons" He gives the dragon a scratch under the chin

Leo looks on in awe at Hiccup as he perfectly understood Festus and starts babbling "What… Fetus… You can understand him?!" Hiccup turns to face him and Leo nearly gasps as Hiccups forest green eyes swirl into bright jade and his pupil was dilated into a thin vertical slit.  
"Uhhh…. Yes?" it comes out more of an answer than a question. Leo grabs Hiccup's arm once again and pulls him out of the cabin and towards the dining hall while Hiccup gives a goodbye wave to the half-built dragon.

Leo turns back and looks at Hiccup's eyes again and notices that they have returned to normal as he pulls him along and burst through the dining hall.

Everyone looks up at Leo bursting through the door and him pulling Hiccup along and shoves him down next to him as he sits down at the Hephaestus table. "What's wrong Leo" Nyssa asks at the wide eyed Latino.  
"Yeah, what was with that whole storming out of the cabin and dragging me out once again?"

All eyes of the cabin look towards the two as Leo says "He can understand Festus"  
"No Way" Shane whispers out and all eyes look towards Hiccup who grins sheepishly  
"What so bad about me talking to him, he's just a dragon"

"Yeah, but no one but Leo until just now could understand Festus, but I don't believe you" Nyssa looks at Leo with doubtful eyes. "Hiccup, all of us hear from Festus is a bunch of Whirls and Clicks but Leo, I need proof"

Leo turns and faces Hiccup and a line of sounds flow out of his mouth and his half brothers and sisters look on, Hiccup stares at Leo for a moment and then the other cabin members nearly gasp as they watch his dark forest green eyes swirl into bright Jade with slitted pupils. Sounds spill out of Hiccups mouth and Leo's eyes widen as he translates the message.

"Loving the freaky eyes" Chris comments whistling.

Hiccup shakes his head like he was snapping out of a trance and his eyes snap back to normal. "Huh?"  
"You know your eyes go all freaky, they go all dragon like, really cool" the youngest Hephaestus child Harley says

Hiccups eyes widen and he stands up and walks out of the dining hall with the eyes focused on the ground and his thoughts focused on Toothless and the safety of his best friend.

The other siblings share looks of confusion at each other and watch Hiccup walk out.

"What was that all about?" Chris asks Leo  
"Is he afraid of Dragons because of his leg?" Nyssa asks

"I don't know, he was in awe when he met Festus and Fetus took a liking to him immediately. Hiccup even said he loved dragons. I honestly have no clue, I mean if my foot got bitten off by a dragon I would be freaked out about them for the rest of my life" Leo said he directed his Cabin towards the Fire for offerings of food and dropping a bag of sweets in whispering 'Hephaestus' as the smoke rises.


	4. Who Does This!

**I do not own Percy Jackson or How to train your dragon**

The Horn sounds in the distance signaling the preparations and gathering for the start of Capture the flag, two sides surround the centaur each team with blue and red helmets.  
"Attention everyone today will be Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Pluto/Hades and Aphrodite, Iris and vs Apollo, Hephaestus, Jupiter/Zeus, Hecate, Hypnos and Ares. The forest is the boundary and as usual I will be your Referee and Battlefield Medic." He looks towards the Ares kids "And remember no killing or maiming," the children of Ares groan, each wanting to bring some more fun into the game "All magical items are allowed. We will start in 10 minutes." He blows on the conch shell and the two teams scatter each holding a large flag.

Hiccup follows the red team towards Zeus's fist as Chris walk beside him, "Hey be exited, it's going to be fun"  
"Yeah, pain, love it….." Hiccup laces his voice with sarcasm as he twists open his sword and holds the blade out to Leo, "Light this for me would you" Leo smiles as he pulls out his own war hammer and lights both his and Hiccup's weapons on fire.

Jason steps out into the middle with Clarisse behind him, the former brandishing her electric spear menacingly at the group. "Listen up, this is how we are going to win today, we are going to try something a little different today, cause the other team to get confused."

"That's right nerds," Clarisse steps forward and addresses the crowd "Apollo will be on Archery as usual, but more on attack then defense today, Lighting boy" she jabs her finger over her shoulder at Jason "will be leading half of Ares and half of Hephaestus on the attack, Hephaestus will be on defense with the other half of Ares, I will stay on defense as Hecate will be in the middle of the field, barrier style. Got it!" She barks out at the team

Cheers rang out as the horn sounded and the game began. "Fire boy!" Clarisse yells out  
"Who called for the hot-man" Leo smirks and turns around and faces the intimidating form of the Ares cabin leader  
"Take you and smaller members of Ares and your lousy cabin on stealth" she turns around and sits down in front of the flag

"Got it" he motions for the smaller members to follow him as he and the small group breaks off from the large and burlier teens.

"What's the whole aim of this thing?" Hiccup walks up next to Leo as him and the small group move through the trees trunks.  
"You have a lot to learn young grasshopper" Leo smirks at Hiccup who gives a small look of irritation back

"We are the same age"  
"Exactly!"  
"Shut up Leo" a small girl from the Ares cabin shoves her hand in his face, effectively shutting him up.

"What now" a young 10 year old boy from Ares asks  
"Follow me" Leo motions as he walks around the edge of the small river. Hiccup and the other 3 follow him as they sneak through the forest.

Leo stops the group with his hand and motions for Hiccup who was standing at the back of the group to move up next to him.  
"Can you see anything?" Leo asks in a low whisper

"Not that I can see" Hiccup scans his forest green eyes over the clearing, Leo looks back at the other 3 accompanying them, a young Ares girl holding a bow with an arrow locked ready to shoot at any moment. Also there was 10 year old Ares boy holding a spear and Lily a young girl from his own cabin holding a dagger sitting in her right hand. His gaze switches back to hiccup and watched him as the boy took a deep breath and looks on with rapt attention as his eyes swirled and the snapped back to normal.

"The flag is about 400 meters in that direction, there is a group of archers off to the left and Hazel and Annabeth are guarding with some Hermes kids." Hiccup turns his head to face the group who look at him with confusion.

"What… how did you know that?" Lily asked him as Imogen brings her bow up and faces it towards the left of the small group.

"Uhhh, I don't know, it was just for a second that everything was so much more clearer. Then it went back to normal."

"What do you think Leo, I want to take them down!" Peter nearly yells with Imogen giving a grunt of approval.

He turns to faces Hiccup and gives him a nod and stands up "Come on team Leo, to victory!" he yells sending a fire blast to the sky "hehe, ooops" he gives a sheepish grin to the four as Lily hits him on the back of the head.  
"Duh Duh Duhh, were dead. You idiot, you gave our position away" Hiccup says

"No no, this is good, a distraction they will sends some of the people defending the flag here and the archers will come from the left, we just go to the right." Peter says as he starts running with the others following him.

Leo turns to grin at him "You know for an Ares kid you're pretty smart."  
"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Any more ideas smarty" Imogen runs up next to him jumping over a log  
"Hmmm, well I have a spear and you have arrows both a long distance, Lil has a dagger and tweddle dum and tweddle dummer" a cry of protest sound from the two boys. "Have fire"  
"Yeah, but mine is only a sword" Hiccup jumps over a rock his metal leg making a little tink sound

"Leo take on Hazel, you know her style, Lily you with your dagger take on the younger Hermes kids, Imogen will take out the older one with her Arrows and I will help Hiccup with Annabeth."

"WHAT! I can't take on Annabeth, I heard she was one of the best fighters here."  
"Yeah, but your sword is on fire and she has a new dagger, she is still getting used to it and she won't want to come close to you with that thing on"

"Hmmm, uhhh fine" Hiccup grumbles as the group slides to a stop and they hid in a bunch of bushes as Lily sticks her head up over the top of a quick peak.

"Leo, take the left with me, Hiccup and Peter take middle and I'll take the right. There are only 8 but that is still more than us." She gives a harsh whisper and the group gives a nod and splits up.

Imogen runs off to the right and quickly climbs a tree and shots a shot at Conner setting him off into a girly scream as the arrow pierces his calf. Then all hell breaks loose.

The other Travis and the other Hermes kids look into the tree for any sign of Apollo kids as an arrow lands next to Travis foot.

Leo sprints out and stands in front of Hazel who's eyes quickly glow gold and some sharp shards of celestial bronze from pervious capture the flag games rise to the air and point toward Leo who lights his arms on fire and each blast each other at the same time causing bent metal to fall over the ground as Leo runs forward with his hammer held high.

Over the other side Lily has run over to the back of the group of Hermes kids who are still looking in the trees and dodging the arrows aimed at their feet and she runs forward and slices and the groups backs of their legs leather armor as Imogen fires another arrow at Travis thigh causing him to limp off the field as Lily runs back and hides behind a rock as Imogen jumps from one tree to another causing the Hermes kids with arrows to miss her position in the tree.

Annabeth brandishes her dagger as Peter and Hiccup walk forward. She gives it a little twist in her hand and charges forward as Hazel charges on Leo her heavy cavalry sword hitting Leo's flaming Hammer. Peter runs forward first with Hiccup following him, Peter twists his spear sideways as Annabeth swings down making a large clang sound and the blade hits the rod. Hiccup swings over the top of the bending Peter and Annabeth swings her body to the right rolling away from the two boys.

Peter is about to charge again but stops when he hears his sister give a scream as she was hit by a Hermes arrow in her right shoulder and he runs forward and slices the unguarded leg of the Hermes boy that shot the arrow. Lily also runs forward and attacks the arm of an older Hermes girl that gives a swing of her sword at the young Hephaestus girl.

A small trickle of blood runs down Leo's face a shard of bronze slips across his face and Hazel gives a small smirk. Leo gives a laugh and runs forward hitting the heavy sword out of her hand.

Annabeth take a swing at Hiccup who gives a small yelp of alarm as he jumps out of the way of the blade. Leo yells out to Lily as she and Peter take down another Hermes member to tell her to grab the flag and run. She gives a small yelp as a dagger swings over her head and she runs forward heading for the flag.

Hiccup yells for Leo to send a blast of fire to him and Annabeth, separating the two locked blade another shard hits Leo's leg as Hazel starts to tire. Hiccup sticks his blade out into the flames and smirks at Annabeth's expression from when he pulls the still flaming blade out of the inferno.

Lily runs towards the flag picking up the pole and runs around Leo who sends a blast to stop Hazel from hitting her, but some still manage to get through as she bites her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

Hazel now free of her heavy sword rolls out of the way of a swing of the heavy hammer. She take a few raspy breaths as she tries to recover and Leo dose the same as they each give each other a nod and each fire a blast at each other, one small fraction of each pushing through the others attack causing Leo's gash on his leg to open up even further and Hazel clutches her now burnt shoulder.

Hiccup takes another deep breath as he stares Annabeth in the eyes and watches his half-sister run out of the clearing. Her steel gaze hardens as she eye Hiccup and the sword in his hand and watches the young girl run off with the flag, confident that Percy can take of her she swings her dagger up and then down in a wide arch aiming to knock him out with the flat of her blade.

His eyes snap up and faster than he can think her blade in sitting in the middle of one of the open spots of his metal bracket. Her eyes widens as tries to twist her dagger out as the heat from the flaming blade starts to run up the blade in her hand. Hiccups eyes reflect the light of the fire as he and Annabeth each twist the blade in opposite directions.

The strength of both causes both blades still interlocked to fly out of both hands as each become unarmed and each start at each other. Peter drops his now broken spear and picks up the two blade that have fallen next to him as he runs around the 2 remaining Hermes teens.

"You are good" Annabeth says as she eyes Hiccup who switches his body position into a crouch to protect his bad leg "But not good enough"

Annabeth runs forward and aims to kick his right side to knock him of his feet. Hiccup ducks and rolls off to the left side jumping up on his feet. He aims a punch at her arm but she quickly grabs his right arm and twist his wrist and kicks him in the back causing him to spin around as she twist his arm up his back. He gives a small yelp as his arm is twisted behind him and he swings his leg behind him and knocks her out under her feet. She pulls his arm with him down as he struggles to stay up and he hears a pop and a massive shooting pain goes up his arm and centers on his shoulder.

Their gazes look on each other as he grips his shoulder and she stands up their staring contest is interrupted but the sound of the conch horn being blown in the distance.

Hiccup gives a cry of pain as he collapses to the group gripping his dislocated shoulder. Annabeth runs over and kneels down next to him and helps him up as Leo limps over next to Hiccup.

"That was really good, well, for your first time against Annabeth" Leo gives a big smile at his brother.

"Yeah, pain, love it. Anyway why would you do that!" he says in a sarcastic voice.  
"You seem like a good kid, anyway, where did you learn how to knock me over like that?" Annabeth gives a small smile at Hiccup as they walk over to the center to learn out who won

Hiccup's cheery demeanor changes to one of pain and loss. "My Girlfriend"  
Leo notices the expression and takes Hiccup from Annabeth to walk over to the Red team.

Leo watches Hiccup as gives him a little push "Cheer up, let's find out who won."  
He gives a small smile back and looks at Chiron who brings up Piper who is holding a Red Aphrodite Flag and the Blue team gives a loud cheer as Hiccup and Leo walk over to the half grumbling red tem aka Ares.

Lily breaks off from the group and runs over to Leo and Hiccup. "Hey, I got really close this time, much better than last time" a big smile was on her face. Leo bends down and sweeps the girl into a hug.  
"Yeah TEAM LEO!" he yells as he leads himself over to the medical tent with Hiccup following him.


	5. Who is he?

I do not own Percy Jackson or How to train your dragon.

Camp Half-Blood was in High spirits after the game of capture the flag, the Hephaestus cabin was next in line to the medical tent. Grins were all around in the cabin even though of the loss and the injuries of some of the older members.

Will Solace poked his head out the door and motions for them to come inside.

"So, what have we got today" he walks around the group of 10 and runs his eyes up and down their bodies. "Hmmm, deep gash on Leo, dislocated shoulder on Hiccup, broken arm on Chris and others just minor cuts. DAWN!" he yells out to his half-sister who runs across to the group holding a bowl of ambrosia cubes. "Everyone take half a cube, Leo, Hiccup and Chris take a full one, you guys stay everyone else go and have some dinner." He gives a smile at the group as everyone is taking nibbles on their cubes.

Leo takes some bites of his cube which taste like taco's as Dawn wraps up his leg, "Who did this?" she questions  
"Hazel with her magic metal power" he twinkles his fingers like he is doing a magic spell as the Daughter of Apollo gives a small laugh,  
"Well if you say it like that then you have magic powers also, you make things explode."

"Exactly" A big grin is plastered on his face

Across the room Will was tending to Hiccup's dislocated shoulder, "Now, how did this to you" he asks with a smirk  
"Annabeth" Hiccup sighs out.

"Ahhh, flipped you"  
"Yep, pulled me down"

Will grabs Hiccups left arm and gave it a little pull, "Hmm okay this will hurt for a second" Will grabs hiccups neck and is about to pop the ball and socket joint back together when Percy runs into the room with Riptide drawn in his hand. Panting he runs over to Will who drops Hiccup's arm.

"Percy?" he asks with surprise "What's wrong"  
"Something's attacking the boarder" Hiccup looks up at Percy as he continues "Big black thing, Peleus is fighting it off currently, Chiron said for councilors to come" Percy turns to face Leo who gives a nod of his head and stands up.

Leo, Will and Percy run out of the medical tent straight to the boarder.

Dawn moves from Leo's stretcher over to Hiccup's, "Okay, let's get that arm fixed." She smiles at the Son of Hephaestus who was mumbling as she is about to pop his arm back in he looks her straight in the eye and asks "Who is Peleus?"

"He is the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece at the camps boarder."

Hiccups eyes widen and he stands up like lightning, "Hiccup you must sit down" she grabs his right arm.  
Hiccup replies quickly with and edge in his voice "Let me go"  
"You cannot leave"

He pulls his arm out of her grasp as runs to the door but was stopped by one of the older male Apollo children blocking the door. "You can't go yet, you are not healed"

Hiccup moves around shoving his right shoulder repeatedly into the young man and yells out "Let me through, Let me through!"

"No can do kid" some more siblings come over and grab the rebelling boy who tries to escape their grasps. He thrashes around in their grasp and suddenly a high pitch Roar/Scream pierces the air. A roar that Hiccup recognized immediately,

Something snaps inside of him and he looks at the ground for a moment for when Dawn walks over to him and asks "Has he stopped"

A small growl is released from his mouth and his head snaps up, she steps back at the sight of the dangerous eyes. Dark green filled with hatred as another growl rises up from his throat as he glares with his thin pupiled eyes at the two Apollo boys holding him. "Let me go, he is calling me" he growls out in a low and murderous voice.

They look at each other as a louder growl surfaces from the boy and they reluctantly let go, as soon as their grip is loose enough he runs out the door at blazing speed as another screech fill the air encouraging him on.

As he sees the fire set off by two dragons in the distance his heart lightens a little as he sees the Demi-Gods still standing on the sidelines watching the battle between the two fire breathing reptiles.

His shoulder burned with pain as he clutched his eyes closed and bit his lip to hold from crying out in pain from the shoulder and the wind digging into the cut across his cheek.

Toothless was the only thing on Hiccup's mind as he reached closer to the group of Councilor Demi-God's who were arguing how to take down the beast while trying to dodge Peleus's flames.

Hiccup pushes through the crowd as cries out a little when people hit his left shoulder and runs straight into the battle between the two dragons in nothing but his pants, shoes and prosthetic on.

The dragons were engaged in a small starting contest, Hiccup slowly walks forward and gains the attention of all the other Demi-Gods.

The members of the Seven rush forward only to be stopped by Mr D and Chiron who the latter had a knowing smile on his face.

Hiccup still unnoticed by the dragons cups his working hand up to his mouth and take a deep breath and then lets out his own ear spilling dragon screech. Toothless head snaps to Hiccup and it runs straight towards him but stops right in front of him and turns around and gives another growl at the other Dragon.

Toothless then notices the Demi-Gods surrounding the 2 dragons and boy and gives a loud growl and roar to them.

Hiccup runs forward and yells out "DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" as loud as he can, Hiccup looks back at Toothless and then finds out it was a bad idea as the smell of Hiccups blood from the cut on his Cheek make Toothless pupils so thin they were barely even there causing him run forward wings raised and runs straight to the crowd.

Hiccup runs forward and spread his good arm out and the dragon flaps its wings effectively stopping its run. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" he yells once again as the dragon lets out another screech.

All the Demi-God's eyes turn to Chiron who gives a nod and he drops his bow on the ground. The members of the seven look wide eyed at him and each give a nod and drop their weapons.

The screech stops but the growling continues, Hiccup breathes out a sigh of relief but it is soon cut short as a large growl is sounded behind him. Toothless stand protectively in front of his rider and roars at the other dragon,

Hiccup touches the back of his dragon's neck and moves his hand forward and scratches under the chin causing the dragon to black out for a moment.

Hiccup finally gets a good look at Peleus, a long serpentine body and head which was colored copper with yellow eyes.

Hiccup stands up and reaches into his pocket as the dragon releases a growl, he pulls out his sword handle and holds it out to arm's length and drops it as Percy yells out and tries to run forward but is held back by the Centaur.

"Hey, Peleus isn't it, its ok calm down" Hiccup gives small hand motions as he walks forwards slowly towards the large dragon.

The dragon looks him into the eyes and Hiccup looks back into his as his eyes change, Peleus growls slowly change into words that make sense.

"_There is no need to panic, I am a friend"_ Hiccup growls out as the Demi-God's look on with confusion  
the dragon's eyes widen as it says "**You speak our Language, what is you affliction with us"**

"_I am Hiccup and the Dragon who you attacked before was only attacking for my safety."  
"_**What are you to that dragon"  
**_"I am his best friend and I would like to be your friend too, I have dropped my weapon I cannot harm you" _Hiccup takes another step forward and holds his palm out to the dragon.

Peleus looks at Hiccup for a moment and then taps his forehead against Hiccup's open palm, Hiccup finally lets out a breath he has been holding and he turns around and faces his dragon who was standing up looking at him.

A big smile appears on his face as the dragon rushes forward and barrels him over, Chiron lets the seven go as soon as Hiccup looks at his dragon.

As Hiccup was barreled over they run over to him, Leo fearing for the safety of his brother runs over next to him and lights his hand on fire but is soon stopped by laughter coming from underneath the dragon.

Annabeth walks around holding Percy's hand and is shocked to find Hiccup covered in saliva from underneath the Dragon.  
"Eugh, Toothless that's gross" Hiccup laughs out

Toothless takes a small step back as he rider jumps up and grabs his neck in his weedy arms and small purr is released from his throat.

Hiccup lets go and smiles at the Night Fury and looks over its body and notices the lack of prosthetic fin and saddle and he finally turns around and looks at the Seven his nervous creeping into his voice as he looks at the murderous Annabeth, Hazel and Piper while Frank, Percy and Jason all had a look of awe while Leo just looked really giddy.

"Uh Hi?" he gives a sheepish smile as Annabeth storms up to him but is stopped by Percy who looks at dragon who was nudging Hiccup still dislocated shoulder as Hiccup gives a small wince.

Jason walks forward and slowly approaches the dragon who gives a small growl, he looks to Hiccup with a look of pleading.

Hiccup sighs and places and hand on top of the Dragons head who calms down a little but still bears his sharp teeth.

"Hey Jason, can you help me?" Hiccup questions and walks towards the Son of Jupiter and turns his left shoulder to face him.

Jason gulps and looks at the snarling dragon behind the boy "Uhh sure but what about your friend"  
"Don't mind him, once you fix me up he will love you forever now fix it" Hiccup impatiently says as Jason sigh and pops Hiccup's arm back into place.

Hiccup lets out a small hiss of pain as his arm in snapped back into place. Hiccup lifts his arm up and gives his shoulder a few roll and sighs and faces the dragon and holds up both arms causing the dragon walk forward with his pupils widening at the now fixed rider.

"_You mister are a very bad dragon, attacking the camp to see me. I was going to come a find you tonight but noooo, you get all impatient because you want to fly and come barreling into the barrier and fight Peleus. Any way where is your tail and saddle?"_

The dragon picks up at the last sentence and bounds back into the forest no doubt to grab something. Jason walks forward as Hiccup smirks and turns back around to face the group.

"Thanks Jason, I was really worried there for a moment"  
"Why?"  
Hiccup lets out a sigh as the other members of the Seven approach him "He would tear down the world until he finds me"

"Who was that" Hazel asks  
"My Dragon" Hiccup replies with a small smile  
"Oh man this is so cool, we will be like brothers with dragon's FIRE POWER!" Leo yells out

Suddenly Toothless bounds into the clearing with something sticking out of his mouth and drops the salvia covered Saddle drop in front of Hiccup and takes a seat.

"_So only _the_ saddle survived?"_ Hiccup questioned Toothless in Norse who gives a small nod back in return and looks at Hiccup with wide eyes as his left ear twitches every so often

He turns back to the group as Piper coo's to the dragon "Awww isn't he cute"  
The dragon sits up a little higher making out the girl was giving him praise as Hiccup sighs out and gives a little push to the Dragon.

"Piper stop that he doesn't need any more attention" Toothless gives a glare at his rider and slaps him with his ear.

"Anyway, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper and Jason I would all like you to meet my Best Friend Toothless."

Leo walks forward and studies the dragon "Toothless, because im pretty sure that thing had a million teeth."

Hiccup mutters about everyone saying that and he turns to face the dragon and he smiles and the dragon drawing his finger apart to the edge of his mouth Toothless response and flaps him gums a little and squints his eyes as he bare a gummy smile.

"Retractable Teeth, Handy" Frank says

"Yeah, it was so ironic that it stuck"  
"I can tell, so do you ride him?" Leo looks at him with wonder while Hiccup gives a small smirk back.  
"Totally"


	6. Who are they?

**I do not own Percy Jackson or How to train your dragon**

Chatters surrounded the dining hall as Hiccup and Leo walked over to the fire and dropped some of their breakfast into the fire each whispering their father's name.  
"What's everyone so lively about today" Hiccup asks as he sat next Nyssa and Shane.

Nyssa looks up from her toast and gives him a smile "The Hunters are coming today"  
Hiccup take a bite of his apple and asks with a full mouth, "Hunters?"

Leo leans across the table and waves his arms in the air "Yeah man, the Hunters of Artemis."  
"What's so special about them" he asks  
"Don't let them hear you say that man, they could kill you if you mentioned anything like that to them."

"Really?" Hiccup cocks his head at his older half-brother  
"Yeah, they are a group of Hot Immortal Maiden hunters. Work for the Goddess herself."

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute. So these girls a Hunters for the Virgin Goddess"  
"Yep" Lily says as she sits down next to Leo who was busy shoving cereal in his mouth  
"Are Immortal"  
"Sort of, they can only die in battle" Chris adds  
"And have sworn off men"  
"That's what you get for working under an eternal virgin Goddess." Leo pipes in with his spoon still sticking out of his mouth

"And they are coming to the camp today"  
"That's right dragon boy."

"Okay can we cut it out that I have a dragon, we all technically as cabin 9 share Festus" Hiccup grumbles and take a bite of his toast  
"But it is so cool, another dragon to add to cabin 9" Nyssa says with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah man, you are so lucky that you are not afraid of heights."  
"What do you mean by that, I love heights, especially free falling"

The other Hephaestus kids shudder at the mention of free falling, "What wrong don't you guys like flying"

"Ehhh, it's a thing from Dad."  
"What do you mean"  
"He was thrown off Olympus once, only very few of his kids don't have a fear of heights"

"Really" Hiccup looks at his other siblings who each give a nod "Well, I guess that's understandable, I guess that makes it fair."

"What do you mean" Shane looks at his half-brother next to him  
"What I mean is that I don't have a fear of Heights but I can't tell one wire from another."

Leo bursts out laughing at his grumbling brother. "HAHAHAHA, that was hilarious, I have never seen a Hephaestus so clueless about electronics before. You were like 'whats this' and I was like 'you're an idiot' and then you clicked your stupid fingers and your dragon nearly blasted me it wasn't even fire"

"It's acetylene-oxygen mix"  
"a form of Plasma?!" Chris turns his head to hiccup looking with an awed face "It would be so cool to get some of that"

"I know, think of all the cool stuff we could build"  
"Oooooh, ooooooh, pick me pick me" Lily starts bouncing in her seat "I have always wanted to build one of those plasma balls that go all weird when you touch it"

Leo leans across the table and ruffles her greasy hair "Great Idea, your turning into a mini me"  
"That would be a nightmare" Hiccup lets out as he stands up and walks out the door.

It was great not having many cares in the world as Hiccup walked through the main arena and towards the stables. Other campers walk past and give him a nod of the head or a wave and a giggle from an Aphrodite girl.

"Hey Percy" Percy's head shoots up from patting a large black Pegasus  
"Hey Hiccup, where are you going?" Percy drops a brush in a bucket and walks over to the Viking teen

"Taking toothless for a ride, I finally fished his new tail fin after the minotaur ripped up his last one"  
"Sweet, I totally have to see this, Peleus lets no one ride him, hell I never seen anyone ride a dragon"

Hiccup gives a bit of a nervous laugh as Percy starts to follow him, "Hey Percy"  
"Yeah Hiccup"  
"Want to have a race later" Hiccup gives Percy a small smirk

"Oh you are so on," Suddenly as Hiccup and Percy near Cabin 9 a large black dragon pop out from the back bounding over to Hiccup effectively knocking him over. Percy lets out a laugh at the trapped son of Hephaestus. "He is just like Mrs O'Leary" He nearly falls over in laughter as Toothless lets his forked tongue out of his mouth and drags it over Hiccups upper body and face "Correction, just like Mrs O'Leary"

"**Tannløs****, gå av ****meg" **Hiccup yell from under the dragon, the Night fury steps off his rider and gives him a little head-butt to the hip. Hiccup starts walking towards the cabin as other Demi-god's watch and laugh at the boy whose was constantly being bumped by the Dragon.

"**Ja, tannløs ro ned, jeg bare finshed den nye fløyen og sal**." Hiccup turns and faces the dragon whose pupils widen and it bears a gummy smile and starts to bounce around while Demi-god's try and dodge the bouncing dragon.

Jason walks up next to the laughing Percy while holding Piper's hand. "I never expected that dragon as fierce it was before is as playful as a kitten"  
Piper's inner Aphrodite shows through as she gives a little squeal as Toothless runs over to Hiccup who just walked out of the Cabin holding a large bundle of wire. "He is so adorable"

"I know" Hazel walks up next to Piper with Annabeth following her, who smacks the still laughing Percy over the back of the head.

Annabeth and Leo walk forward to check out what Hiccup was putting on the sqeaming dragon "Need any help?" Annabeth gives a small smirk while watching Hiccup trying to catch the dragon's tail.  
Hiccup stands up and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, thanks" He places the saddle in her hands and a bunch of wires to Leo.

"So what's all this for" she asks as Hiccup manages to grab the tail and sit on it looping a few leather straps around the end.  
"Toothless doesn't have a left tail fin" He tightens the straps and motions for Leo to hand him a metal wire. "So, he cannot fly by himself otherwise he spirals out of control" he lets out a grunt as he pulls the wire along the dragon's body "I made him a fake fin that I control" He laces a few more leather straps around the tail and stands up and Annabeth places the saddle in the hands as he throws it over the dragon.

"Really, you made this all yourself"  
"hehehe, there were a few trials and errors but I am a son of Hephaestus." Leo then places a metal ring in Hiccup hand that loops it around the dragons' front left leg and then his right with another.  
"But you helped an animal to fly" Leo said as Hiccup put a foot stand on each side.

"Yeah, but it was my fault that he was grounded" Hiccup tightens the final wire on the left side and gives a pat on the Dragons head.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, I shot him down with a bola cannon" Hiccup turns and faces the now large gathered group and gets a little nervous now realizing how many people were watching him

Hazel walks forward and gives a little coo to the jumping dragon, "Awe, aren't you just the cutest"  
"Stop that, his ego is to big already" Hiccup scoffs and the Dragon hits the back of hiccup's head with his tail. "Thank you Mr Bossy, do you want me to get knocked out, and if I recall im the only one who can fly you here." the dragon gives a little snort out of his nose. "Come on" Hiccup gives a small smile to the dragon and allows his rider to jump up on him.

A small clink sound is made as the metal foot slides into the bracket.  
"Cool Dragon boy and his Dragon, ruling the sky's" Leo runs forward in front of the group as Hiccup slides open the tail fin a couple of time. A large boom surrounds the sky and Leo give a sheepish smile to the clouds "Zeus I mean, Zeus rules the sky"

The other member of the seven laugh and eyes turn back to Hiccup who was fiddling with his metal foot making sure it was tight. Frank walks forward and looks down the left side of the dragon and watches Hiccup move his knee to open and close the fin. "A matching set" he whispers

Hazel walks forward while Hiccup opens the tail for the last time and gives the dragon a pat on the head. Black wings unfold and then shoot up into the sky. "What was that Frank" she places a hand on his shoulder.  
Their eyes look up at the black streak across the sky as Piper walks forward next to the two.

Frank gives a smile as he watches the pair in the sky. "Woah, they work so in sync" Jason says.

"They are a matching set, they have both lost something," the boy and the dragon make a wide arch to fly straight up, "Each missing an important part of their body, both lost by each other. Hiccup lost his leg by a dragon, and Toothless lost his fin by Hiccup" Frank says and the other members of the Seven's eyes turn to him "Both gained a friendship out of loss and pain, each trusting the other with their lives. If one thing goes wrong for either of them, both are gone, each filling out the others flaws and bringing out the good in them."

Silence surrounds the seven as their eyes look to the sky once again and watch a black streak head straight towards the ground. A shrill whistle pierces the air as the speed of the falling two picks up, a few Demi-gods start to cry out as the black dragon plummets.

A mere 200 meters above the ground black wings snap open and a large boom is heard as the pair zip horizontally across the tree tops.

The dragon tips its head up causing the rider and the Night Fury to do a large and slow loop and prepare for landing.

Toothless land on the ground happy with the small flight suddenly cheers and clapping starts as Hiccup slides off the dragon and fixes his wind-blown hair.

Jason walks forward with a big smile on his face. "Was that the sound barrier"  
"I don't really know but whenever we free fall for long enough it make a big boom when we open the wings and change direction. But for Toothless here dive bombing is his signature thing, hence the whistle" Hiccup walks over to a bag sitting outside the cabin and pulls out a Cod which Percy give a little flinch at.

"Sorry Percy, but sadly he doesn't eat chicken like a certain dragon I know" Toothless give a little snort and lets out a few growls and croons at Hiccup who turns and faces the dragon and looks him straight in the eyes.

Leo and the other walk up to Jason and Leo starts "Oooh, this is so cool"  
"What is" Annabeth asks  
"He goes into this dragon like trance and poof his eyes go all evil"

"Evil, really Leo, have you been having too much sugar" Annabeth gives a little scoff at the boy.  
"If you don't believe me, then just watch. Don't say a word and just move around until you can see his eyes"

The other look at each other and then turn to Hiccup who was bending down and giving the fish to the dragon as the latter gives a few croons. The group moves around and tries to look at Hiccup's eyes but find nothing and Annabeth move back over next to Leo. "I saw nothing"

"Wait I know, Hiccup" he yells out to the boy who had just stood up and dusted off his pants.  
"What Leo"

"Watch this" he whispers to the seven and he releases a few metal sounds from his mouth. They watch as Hiccup's eyes widen and swirl from forest green to jade as Toothless walks up next to his rider. Leo stops the sound as Hiccups pupils thin and a stream of sound's fall from his mouth. Leo gives a small nudge to Annabeth who looks on with rapt attention.

Toothless walks up next to his rider and the Members of the Seven look at the dragon at the boy, their eyes perfectly mirroring each other.

Leo then asks another question which then Hiccup answers and then Leo walks forward and clicks his fingers in front of Hiccups face causing him to blink and shake his head for a second.

"Hey, why are you all starting at me? Shouldn't the hunters be arriving soon."


	7. What are they?

WELCOME BACK,  
Sorry that I have been away everyone, Rowing Camp is really intense. Well I am officially now on holidays YAY for two weeks, cue cheers.  
This will lead to more time and therefore more chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJ OR HTTYD

* * *

Today the Hunter of Artemis were preparing to head to Camp Half-blood and have a couple of night stay there and defend their title for Capture the flag for the nearly 70th time.  
Lead by the Goddess herself and her Lieutenant Thaila, Demi-God daughter of Zeus they were approaching the boarder of the camp.

(Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood)

"The hunters should be arriving soon" Percy says happily, he hasn't seen his cousin since the Fall of Queen Dirt face whose snores were still causing Earthquakes over the world.

"I'm excited to see Thaila too Seaweed Brain but calm down for a minute."

"Who's Thaila" Hiccup questions as he and Toothless walk up next to the couple  
"Percy's cousin, she is the Lieutenant of the Hunters"

"Cool" Hiccup gives a smile at Percy "My cousin is an idiot, kept trying to hit on my girlfriend while we were dating"  
"Were?" Annabeth questions looking down at the Viking  
"Truth be told, I don't even know if we are dating right now, everything is just so confusing" Hiccup sighs out '_you don't even know the half of it'_

"That's what you get for being a Demi-God"  
"Yeah" Hiccup trails off and gives a pat to Toothless's head. A horn sounds in the distance and Toothless eyes and ear snap up.  
"They must be near the border" Annabeth says and looks at Percy

Toothless gives a small growl and a takes a sniff of the air and his head snap towards the forest boarder of the camp and he gives a larger growl and runs straight forward in to the forest.

Hiccup gives a yell out to the dragon and starts to run off after the retreating Night Fury. Percy yells out to Hiccup whose protest goes unnoticed. Hiccup thoughts run towards what the dragon might have picked up on, he was praying to the gods that he wouldn't attack the hunters.

Hiccup gave another yell as the Night fury let out one of its signature screams.

(With the Hunters)

A loud screech pierces the air and all bows are loaded and aimed into the forest. Each girl decked in Silver jackets, black pants and Silver Combat boots with their hair tied back in braids, aim their arrows to the source of the monster cry.

Another scream surrounds the forest as one girl of age 16 racks her brain from where she remembers the cry from. Her blonde hair was tied back in her signature braid, well no longer it was from when she joined the hunters just under a thousand years ago. One of the oldest hunters reached for her axe as a large black menacing beast walked around the trees blending in the with shadows creeping around barely making a sound

A third screech fills the air as a large long black dragon with and impressive wingspan jumps out of the trees. Arrows fly towards the beast but she falters for a second, not believing her eyes as they widen with recognition.

The dragon opens up its wings and blows big gusts of air repealing the arrows, it stands up on its two back legs and lets out a cry. Her blue eyes scan the body of the animal looking for any sign of a lost left tail fin or saddle. The Hunters let lose another round of arrows as her Lady yells at her to fire.

The dragon lands on all four and stares her straight in the eyes the green reminding her so much of the boy she loved and then bring its tail around its body and shows a missing tail fin she gasps and the screams out "DON'T FIRE" the hunters gazes all snap to her as she takes a deep breath, her completion pales and she starts to shake as her Lady walks up.

Artemis places a hand on her shoulder as she takes a couple of slow steps forward, her knuckles tightening around the bow and she ignores the cries of her fellow hunters as they aim their arrows at the Dragon.

The dragon give a large growl teeth brandished as the arrows are pointed at him and backs up a little, his gaze still locked on the blonde walking towards him.

She yells out to her hunters "Drop you weapons, you are scaring him" as she takes another shaky step forward. Cries of protest rings out from the hunters as the walking blonde looks to her Lady and Lieutenant and gives them a pleading look. The Goddess trust one of her oldest Hunters and calls out for the other Hunters to drop their bows, the hunters' not wanting disrespect their Lady they drop their bows slowly as the watch the girl walk forward.

They look on as she starts speaking in a weak voice in another language.  
**"Toothless" **she manages to strain out, her heart quickens as the dragon gives a little croon and its pupils widen as the bows were dropped. The dragon brings its tail forward from behind and lays it near his feet.

Gasps and small screams are let out as the girl runs forward straight at the dragon and wraps her arms around the neck of the large beast who croons into her back. One tear escapes her right eye which she quickly rubs away.

"My Hunter, do you know this creature?" The goddess ask the hunter who gives a small laugh as the dragon gives her a little bump on the hip.  
"Yes my lady, this dragon is a dear friend of mine" before she suddenly spat out "so was his rider until he left me, despicable male"

Gasps shoot around the hunters, the Goddess gazes turns to silver steel, "Yes, Males are useless, leaving their poor creatures alone, who was this male?" the Goddess asks  
"The first dragon rider Milady" Toothless gives a little croon as Astrid answers

"Ahhh, that boy, I heard about _him_ his father was parading him around like some prize when he killed the Queen of all dragons. And I presume this is the dragon that helped him accomplish it"  
The hunter turns to face her lady and whispers out "Yes...He was a Demi-God?"  
"If I remember correctly, then yes. But men are useless abandoning women after they complete some great task, all they look for is fame and power."

"I agree my lady"  
The lieutenant of the Hunters walks forward to the dragon, "So this dragon belonged to the man who left you?"  
"Correct"  
"But thankfully I am sure that the _man_ is dead, his dragon would have lived as my guess would have been they came to the camp but the _man _was killed and this dragon would have lived in the safety of Camp, but I do not know how he only came to see me right now?"

"That is a good question my Hunter, come we should head to camp"

"Come on Toothless, this way" she gives a little pat to the dragons head  
the lieutenant walks next to the hunter and the Dragon "Toothless? What kind of name is that, I saw before when he was attacking us he had teeth"

"That is true Lieutenant, watch this" she stopped and the other hunters turn around and have a look at what is going on  
**"****tannløs**" she draws a line across her smiling mouth and the dragon complies and wiggles its gums until it reveals a gummy smile his left eyes squinting a little.

"Well that is something you don't see from a dragon everyday"  
"Correct my lady, Toothless is a very playful dragon, much like a puppy or kitten but he has a bit of an ego"  
"How did you recognise that it was Toothless?" Thalia asks

"If you look, he is missing a left tail fin" Thalia gives a nod in reply "This was caused by his rider, shot him out of the sky"  
"Despicable" Artemis spits out  
"I must slightly disagree with you my lady, If Toothless was not knocked out of the sky, then the war would have not ended and we wouldn't of had peace, they worked together in tandem"

Toothless gives a nudge to her hip on which an axe is sitting, "Ah, yes Toothless, your rider did give me this axe, I should get rid of it, you can have it if you want, you must not have a rider anymore as the lack of saddle."

The hunters cross the border and the hunter with the dragon pulls out the axe from her back and gives a smile to the dragon, "Here, I must give it to you"

Toothless ears starts to twitch as he turns his head to face the forest and starts bouncing on his paws happiness gleaming in his eyes when suddenly a skinny green eyed teen pushes through the trees and walks up to the Night Fury ignoring the girl standing next to it.

"Toothless, why did you run of you idiotic reptile" He walks over to the dragon and is a little confused by the jumpy dragon.

The girls eyes widen and she feels her head starting to spin as she turns around and looks at the person approaching the dragon. Her eyes scan over the Green eyes and Chestnut hair, she has seen many men with this hair and eye combination but her eyes lower to his left foot.

Her hands feel weak as the axe slips out of her hand making a thump on the dirt ground as the other hunters look at her with confusion as she just stares at the Teen.

This grabs the boy's attention as he looks up for the source of the sound and he pales as his green eyes bare into shocked sky blue and he whispers one word

"Astrid?"


	8. Who are you?

Wow, this is a long chapter, 8 pages. Yay, sorry for the cliffy.

ALSO I NEED A BETA PM ME IF INTERESTED

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HTTYD

* * *

"Astrid?"

All of the Hunters eyes swivel over to the pale girl and staring boy.

"Hi-Hiccup?" she whispers out  
He gives a small nod as his eyes stare at the girl in front of him and takes a slow step forward, his prosthetics giving a small squeak when it hits the dirt ground. Astrid looks at Hiccup for one more second before she takes a couple of steps back, a tear escaping her left eye. Toothless was just standing between them with a smug look on his face.

"You-you're alive?" she whispers out  
"Yes?" Hiccup says like it was a question

Thaila POV

I walk over to Percy as I enter the camp, I am glad to see my cousin, I haven't seen him since the Fall of Mud face. I give him a quick hug and strike up a small conversation and I give Annabeth a hug as she walks over. I missed my best friend so much, I pull away from the hug as I hear a weapon drop on the ground. I turn around and I see one of my best friends in the Hunters, Astrid nearly as pale as a sheet as she was staring at a boy who was standing next to Toothless while she was taking a couple of steps back.

"I thought you were dead" _dead? _Ithought,_ the hunters never parted and for all I know Astrid has been part of the hunters for nearly a millennia._  
"So did I" _How could this boy know a hunter, I as the Lieutenant never seen him before._

Normal POV

"You became a hunter?"  
"Yes" Astrid's courage comes back to her as her knuckles tighten and whiten in to fist "And I glad for it"

"Im sorry Astrid," the man slowly takes a step forward and holds his arms up in a peace gesture "I didn't relies this would happen, it has only been 6 months"  
"6 MONTHS, HICCUP, 6 MONTHS! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A THOUSAND YEARS!" she yells out her blue eye glazing over in unleashed tears

"I know, I know and im sorry, it wasn't my fault and thank you for blowing my secret!" he yells back the last bit at the seething hunter  
"OH the secret that you are over a thousand years old, well so am I" she stomps forward and draws her arm back and slaps him across the cheek.

"OWWW what was that for"  
"Oh let me guess" she readies her arm and punches him in his arm "You running away from being chief" next a punch to the gut "disappearing for a thousand years" he stumbles over and lies on the ground his head looking up as the girl's combat boot descends on his stomach "And that is for leaving me, and I must thank you really because if you didn't I wouldn't have joined the hunters"

She turns on her hell and walks away over to her fellow hunters who glare at the boy on the ground.

Hiccup groans and moves into a sitting position and looks at the ground as his dragon patters over to him and gives him a little nudge and a croon. He looks up at her receding back for one moment and then looks back down at the ground ashamed.

Thaila separates from her shocked cousin and best friend and walks over with the other hunters to the Artemis Cabin.

Hiccup places one hand on the ground and pushes himself up and walks away his speed picking up as he gets further away.

Hazel walks up with Frank towards Percy and Annabeth and asks "What was that"  
"I have no clue" Percy turns to her "Annabeth"  
"Ugh, your such a seaweed brain Percy, but even I can't tell what is going on."

Frank turns and looks at the receding Hiccup and the dragon following him, "Would Chiron know?"

"I don't know, but obviously something is going on, because remember on the night he got claimed he was pulled away by Mr and Chiron"

"Yeah, he did" Annabeth ponders as the group slowly walks over to the Big House.  
"Mr D never remembers anyone's names, not even mine"  
"He called him Henry, Seaweed Brain"

"Even Chiron recognized him after Mr D pointed him out" Jason said as the Big house was in site and to his slight confusion there was a black dragon sitting right outside the door

"Whatever," Percy huffs as he reaches the door of the big house and his ears pick up mumbled yells from inside

Piper places a finger to her mouth as Leo sniggers and she pushes the door open and sneaks into the main room with the other 5 following her while Jason just rolls his eyes at his girlfriends and best friend's attitudes and proceeds to follow them inside.

"Chiron, why didn't you tell me Astrid was a Hunter" Hiccups voice comes from underneath the door, it sounded like he could barely restrict from yelling.

"I didn't know it was her, im sorry, Im trying to recall her story" the clip-clop of the centaur's hooves sound as he ponders.  
"Was she a Demi-God, she never had a mother" Hiccup thinks out

"Hmmmm, Astrid, short temper correct and good with an axe"  
"Yeah, not afraid to inflict damage"

"Hahaha, yes, now I remember her a bit more, she was found by the Hunters and was brought to camp. Apparently she was looking for you, the hunters found her in the clutches of the Romans and once they brought her here she was claimed after about a week. I don't think I have ever met a more tom-boyish and violent daughter of Aphrodite" Chiron's eyes were full of mirth by the end of his little speech as Hiccup shoulders start to shake as he barley controls his mirth.

"She, Astrid, Daughter of the Goddess of Love and BEAUTY" tears were nearly coming out of his eyes at this point as the Centaur gave a small chuckle.

"Yes indeed, not even before the hour was up from when she was claimed she joined the hunters, extremely unhappy with her parentage, and she couldn't stand her siblings"

" That sounds like her, I feel so bad, I left her Chiron, I thought the Gods had given me a sign when I saw her there looking at me, but for her to be a hunter, I left her for nearly a thousand years. What do I do, now everyone knows Chiron?" he was practically begging at the end "What is everyone going to think of me"

"It will be fine Hiccup, they do not know who you are and what you did. You changed views Hiccup, now it is time to do it again."

"Yes, Chrion" Hiccup looks up as the Centaur looks over to the door

"Come out, I know you are there" he smiles at the door

Silence comes from the door as he trots of and pushes open the door hitting an object, causing said object to fall over and yell out "Owww, my beautiful face!"

Hiccup pokes his head around the door and gives a small chuckle seeing his half-brother on the floor clutching his face. He then turns his head and looks at the other 6 sheepish Demi-Gods

Chiron looks back at Hiccup who gives a straight face and a small nod. Chiron gives one in reply and motions for the 7 to enter the room.

Each find a position to lounge around in the room while Hiccup sits down in an arm chair while Chiron stands on the other side of the room. A silence comes over the room when Frank decides to break the silence

"So what is going on?"

Hiccup looks up at gives a half-hearted smile and takes a deep breath and starts, "Honestly, I have no clue. I think Chiron would be better to explain."

"Sorry, I must insist that you tell your story"  
"Really," Hiccup looks down at his foot, he takes a deep breath and looks up at the 7 other Demi-God's who were all looking at him.

"Here is the truth about me, I don't want anyone to treat me differently and I don't want you to tell anyone else what I am about to tell you."

They all give each other looks of confusion and Annabeth gives and nod and says, "We won't"

Hiccup gives a small smile and starts "The first is that I am not from this time"  
"Really?!" Hazel says looking on with a little happiness

Hiccup gives a small chuckle "Oh I am much older than you Hazel"  
"Really? What time are you from"  
"The 10th Century"

"WHAT!" Leo yells out, Hiccup gives a laugh at his half-brother's reaction  
"It's true, I was sent here to the future by Eris, the Goddess of Discord"

"I hate her" Percy huffs as Annabeth gives at look at him

"Well I was sent here during a storm, I had been living on the outskirts of New York for about 6 months, Toothless and I were heading towards Rome, we were crossing Long Island when we were attacked by the Minotaur, Toothless fought it off and you 7 found me and brought me here." Hiccup claps his hand together at the end and stands up quickly and starts to head towards the door but was stopped by Chiron

"Tell them the whole story Hiccup"  
"Really, I don't like telling my story"

"Even I would like to hear your story"  
"Really?" Hiccup asks with confusion

Chiron gives a warm smile and a nod, Hiccup groans and moves back to his chair and plonks down on the cushion.

"So what is this story?" Piper questions at the Viking

"This is my story, As I told you all just before I am from the 10th century, when you all asked me where I was from I told you I was from Norway, the truth is im a Viking" Hiccup looks at the ground afraid of his friends reactions

"Viking?" Jason asks him  
"Yeah" his eyes look up

"Sweet! Do you have a horned helmet or something" Leo asks with enthusiasm  
"Uhhh, yeah, but yes I am a Viking and the worst one at that"

"Is that why your name is Hiccup?" Percy questions  
"Yeah, not the worst name, my cousin is named Snotlout so not the worst name in my books" Hiccups last words were cut out by the laughter of the other Demi-God's, Hiccup just gives a small smirk while the others try to contain their laughter.

"Snotlout?! Really?"

"Yeah, well now that I think about it, he isn't my cousin by blood, he is my adoptive Dad's brothers son, so whatever. Anyway, the place I am from is called Berk, it snow's 9 months of the year and hails the other three. It has been there for seven generations, but every building was new. We lived a simple life as Vikings, the only problems were the pests. Normal places had mosquitoes or mice but we had Dragons"

"Dragons, but they are monsters, how could everyone in the village see them" Annabeth cries out her brain racking for answers. "A whole village of mortals shouldn't be able to see through the mist"

"Personally, I don't know either, we had been at war with dragon's for 300 hundred years, but the longer you go back the more mortals could see through the mist. At least once every week the dragons would attack our village and steal our food. My job in the village was the blacksmiths apprentice, I worked for Gobber, he had a bit of an attitude and he was missing his right leg and left arm which were interchangeable depending on what job he needed to do."

"I had been his assistant since I was little, we littler" he gestures to his skinny frame "My whole story started one night during a dragon raid when I was 14, I was helping Gobber in the forge, it was my job to sharpen the weapons. I was seen as the village runt, a mess, a disaster where ever I went. But I do admit I am a little clumsy but it was my goal for that night to kill a dragon and to get the other villagers to see me as a nuisance."

"I had invented a bola cannon to shot down a dragon, I found my chance that night when Gobber left I snuck out and set up my cannon on a cliff, waiting for anything to shoot at. Suddenly a blue light was shot at one of the catapult towers, a screech filled the sky as it blast hit and destroyed the tower. A black blur swept over the sky, taking a risk I released the bola and I hit the object, it sailed across the sky."

"My Father, Stoick had to rescue me from another dragon that was chasing, but I destroyed a couple of buildings in the process. Stoick was the chief, therefore I am next in line, but no one wanted me to be. And no one believed me when I said I shot down a dragon. I snuck out the next day, in the forest I found Toothless tied up in the rope, I thought he was dead, I was about to kill him but I didn't. I let him go"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up" Percy waves his hands around "You just let a dragon go, a monster, why"  
Hiccup took a deep breath and looked Percy straight in the eyes "I was the first Viking in three hundred years that wouldn't kill a dragon, because when I looked at him. I saw myself, I saw someone who was afraid of me. I had never been looked at like that, he was afraid as much as I was afraid of him, so I let him go. Once I did he pinned me down and looked me straight in the eyes, It roared in my face and then flew off."

"Wow"  
"Yeah, I went home that night and I was confronted by Stoick, I was put into dragon training against my will. There were 6 of us, Snotlout my cousin, Fishlegs a nerdy guy, but he was still big enough to be counted as a well enough Viking. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they sometimes caused more destruction than the dragons and then there was me and finally." Hiccup took a deep breath and says "Astrid"

"Astrid, like the Hunter that was yelling and punched you before" Annabeth says, looking at him with slight confusion  
"Yeah, she was the best out of all of us, Gobber taught Dragon Training and after the lesson that day after I nearly got killed I was an idiot and I went searching for the dragon I released."

"Was this Dragon Toothless?" Jason asks,  
"Yeah, I found him trapped in a cove, he was unable to get out due to his missing tail fin that was ripped off from when I shot him down the night before. He was unaware I was there, I took a quick sketch but I dropped my pencil, he turned at looked at me, each of our eyes connected, we looked at each other with confusion and curiosity. I then left, after a normal night of rain, bullying by the other trainees and the next day when we had training, I ask Gobber if there was any information on the type of dragon Toothless was. In our village, Toothless's species was called the Night Fury, it never showed itself, never steals food and never misses a shot. His answer was no one had ever met on and lived to tell the tale."

"I didn't tell them anything about the dragon, I stole a fish from the docks and I headed into the forest. I climbed down the ridge and I ended up in the cove, he stalked up behind me and I held out the fish. He was reluctant because when I held my arm out my vest opened and my dagger was shown. I proceeded to drop my weapon and throw it in the water, with no threat around he took the fish from me, he backed me up against a rock and regurgitated half the fish. Now Percy please don't kill me for this"

"Why?"  
"Just don't" Percy gives a small nod as Hiccup proceeds to tell his story "He made me take a bite out of the raw fish and eat it"  
"WHAT!" Percy yelled out while the other Demi-God's had deducted looks on their faces

"Sorry, but he wanted me to, or he would have killed me. I spent the rest of the day in the cove trying to gain his trust, I was getting really bored, blame the ADHD, I was drawing a picture of a night fury when he walked over and was watching me draw. He then proceeds to rip out a small tree from the ground and he drew on the ground trying to copy what I did. Once he was done I stood up and I had to weave my body in and out of the lines, once I had stepped out of the last line I felt breathing down the back of my neck."

"I turned around and came face to face with Toothless, I slowly reached my arm out flinching when he growled at me, I shut my eyes and turned my head away and I held my arm out. Waiting for anything I felt and warm scaled head tap my hand, I turned my head back as he pulled away, we eyed each other for one more moment before he ran away."

"That night we had a cook out on one of the watch out towers, Gobber said if a dragon doesn't have a tail or wings it can't fly, 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon'. Something ticked inside my head and I rushed to the forge, I made up designs and I made an artificial tail fin for toothless. After training I grabbed a bag of fish and I went to the newly named Toothless, while he was eating I crept around to his tail, once I was put the straps on he spread his wings and shot up into the sky"

"Were you still on his tail"  
"Yeah, the tail wasn't opening so he was crashing to the ground, I pulled it open and we shot up, once he relied I was on his tail he flicked me off into the lake, he came crashing down after me. I had finally achieved something, but I wasn't done yet, that night I built a saddle, that was soon my daily routine. Dragon Training in the morning, Hanging out with Toothless in the afternoon and learning about dragons and modifying his tail at night."

"I soon found out many things about dragons, and I used these tricks in the arena during training. I never took down a dragon with weapons."

"What are some of the things?" Annabeth questions,  
"All dragons hate eel, if a dragon eats one they will get sick. Each dragon has a weak spot under his or her chin, if you scratch it, the dragon will pass out or fall asleep. Some that are very curious will follow light reflections and also they have a special grass that is like cat-nip to them."

"Really." Hazel asks,  
"Yeah, I learnt all of this with Toothless, but there was one day that changed my views forever. I had finished the saddle and flying system, Toothless and I had gone for a flight, our first real one. I had a sheet that I consulted for my foot positions. We crashed into a couple of sea stacks and we flew up high, the sheet flew out of its position and it flew away. I yelled out stop, and behold Toothless stopped flying and we flew apart from each other, we were free falling towards earth and I managed to grab the sheet and hurl myself back onto Toothless. He opened his wings and I could not see the sheet because it was flapping in the wind. We were heading towards a set of heavily clumped sea stacks barely meters above the treetops. I let the sheet go and I let my instincts fly."

"That was the first time I connected with Toothless, we were one, reading each other's thoughts and we passed through the stacks dodging them by inches, only then to be blasted when Toothless let out a victory fireball. We then landed on a cliff face cooking some lunch, little dragons no bigger than a house cat came and tried to steal some of our food. After one nearly got away with stealing a fish from toothless, the small dragon then tried to blast fire at Toothless but Toothless let out a little blast inside the other."

"I gave him a fish and he walked over to me, then I knew, everything that we know about dragons is wrong. The very next day I was chosen as the winner of Dragon Training and I had to kill one in front of the entire village the next day. I was going to run away that night, but Astrid stopped me. She had been trying to follow me for the past couple of days wondering how I got better than she did. Once she found me and toothless she tried to run back to the village but we stopped her."

"We dropped her in a tree, once she climbed on I asked for toothless to take us down gently, unfortunately he had other ideas. We shot up into the sky doing barrel rolls and free falls, he only stopped when she said sorry. Then Toothless took us on a romantic flight, but he was pulled in by the Queen"

"Queen?" Leo asks,  
"We were taken to the nest, the home of the dragons, Astrid and I found out why the dragons were raiding us. They stole our food to feed the Queen, basically it was a giant beehive. We returned back to the Village, not before she punched me and gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"The next day was the final trial. I was planning to show everyone the truth about dragons. Astrid was standing past the gate and everyone else was above in the stands. Once the dragon was released it took him a little while to focus on me, I dropped my weapon. Stoick was trying to stop the fight, I threw my helmet on the ground. I was only a few centimeters away from taming the dragon when Stoick yelled out and hit his hammer against one of the bars."

"The dragon lashed out at me and trapped me under its claws it was about to blast me when a Shriek pierced the air. Toothless smashed the bars open and fought the other dragon, everyone else was astounded seeing the legendary Night Fury. Once Toothless fought the other dragon off the villagers attacked toothless, I tried to get him to fly away. But his assumption was that they were trying to attack me. He was eventually overpowered and I was taken away by Stoick."

"He threw me to the ground and we yelled at each other, I accidentally reviled the secret of finding the nest, the last thing he said to me before he left was I was not his son. He disowned me. I watch them bound up Toothless and throw him onto the boats. The only people left on the Island were the children and the village elder. I felt defeated, but then Astrid brought me to relies many things that I had done. I gathered all the other Teens on the island and I brought them to the arena."

"I taught the other 5 how to train dragons, each teen bonding with one. We flew off to the nest, but when we arrived, the Queen was out. It was massive"

"How big?" Frank asks  
"You see Toothless when he eats a half fish now imagine that half a fish to be the size of a car, yeah that big. It could eat other dragons in one go, multiple even. Her jets of fire reached over one mile long and was tough enough to fly straight into the sea stacks not even flinching, with them knocking down. When we got to the island I was on the back of a dragon with Astrid, I instructed the other four teen to distract the queen while we looked for Toothless, we found him on a burning boat."

"He was crying out to me, I jumped on the burning boat when suddenly it collapsed under me and we started sinking, Toothless was still chained up and I couldn't get to him as he was sinking. I was then suddenly pulled out of the water and found out that Stoick had rescued me, he then freed toothless and he said he was proud of me. Toothless and I then took on the queen, we went through the sea stacks trying to wear her down but she just knocked them over. We then shot up into the clouds, using them as cover we shot her wings blasting holes in them. She got agitated and then shot fire everywhere."

"Toothless's tail was stuck and it started to burn, we then shot towards the ground with the queen shooting down after us. She opened her massive jaw and was about to fire when we turned around and shot into her gas filled mouth causing her insides to explode. The tail fell off and we were dodging the flames and explosion from when she hit the ground. Only to be stopped by her massive clubbed tail. It knocked me straight off Toothless and I plummeted into the inferno with him clawing to get me. Then all I saw was black, I was so sure I was going to die but next thing I knew I was waking up and I was missing my left leg."

The Demi-God's were looking at Hiccup with slight wonder, when Percy broke the silence "So who are you"  
"Ahh you want the full title do you, Savior of Olympus" Hiccup grins at Percy, the former looking a little sheepish. "My full title is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Son of Hephaestus, Slayer of the Queen of Dragons, Heir to the Chiefdom of Berk, Head Teacher of the Dragon Academy, the only Rider of the Night Fury, and the First Dragon Rider.


	9. What did she say?

**I am soooooo sorry about the wait, school is just erggghh. My updates will be at random points until the next holidays and i will be posting my next K&Q at Hogwarts chapter next Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or How to train your dragon.**

_"__My full title is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third or Hiccup the Useful, Son of Hephaestus, Slayer of the Queen of Dragons, Heir to the Chiefdom of Berk, Head Teacher of the Dragon Academy, the only Rider of the Night Fury, and the First Dragon Rider."_

"First Dragon Rider, you tame dragons" Annabeth questions  
"Yeah, lots of my mortal enemies called me the Dragon Conquer in result of me killing the queen, but I prefer Dragon Rider" Hiccup shrugs his shoulders in reminder of Alvin "but hey, before I befriended Toothless I was called Hiccup the Useless now im Useful" he grins

"I still think that your cousins' name is terrible"  
"So do I" Hiccup sighs at his cousins name

Suddenly the roof shakes and a loud bang is heard, all the others but Hiccup draw their weapons and run out the door with Hiccup trailing behind letting out a small chuckle.  
"You guys need to calm down" he calls out the them from leaning on the door frame

"What do you know what that noise was" Percy asks  
"Yeah, it was just Toothless, he does that every morning, it means he wants to go for a flight."  
"How can you tell it is him and not some monster" Hazel asks  
"Well I know it is him because he is not standing near the door, also the sound came from above and if you look up he will be on the roof"

Seven pairs of eyes turn towards the roof of the Big House and each notice the large black dragon jumping on the roof.

_"__Hey Bud, im out!" _Hiccup yells out in Norse

The dragon responds by jumping off the roof and he gives a pleading look to his rider while his right ear flap twitches, said rider gives a laugh in return.

"So what is that language you are speaking" Annabeth asks,  
"Norse, he barely understands any English, but he can get the gist of what I am saying" Hiccup scratches Toothless underneath the chin as he gives out a low purr

Annabeth smiles but her happiness is soon lost as she sees Rachel (A.N*Squeal* my name) stagger up towards Hiccup. She shakes Percy's arm as he notices the girl tap him on the shoulder.

"Huh, what. Who are you" Hiccup questions but the girl doesn't answer

"That's Rachel, she's the oracle"  
"Really, what so is she going to give me impending doom, because I have had enough of that. I just want to get home." Hiccup laughs as Rachel's eyes glass over and the other flinch as green smoke appears from her mouth.

Hiccup stops laughing and he flinches at the sight of the sight of the smoke "Heh, spoke to soon"  
All his reply was a nod from Jason as a raspy voice comes from the red-haired girl

_Go to the land were dragons once flown  
As past and future will soon be known,  
4 will find the dragons eyes  
As a new power soon arise,  
You must lose someone dear, or  
Chaos's rage will soon be near._

And with the last word her smoke fades away and she closes her eyes as hiccup grabs her falling body. But his lack in strength causes him to take the fall from her as he body lands on the top of his.

"What was that" Hiccup groans out from under the girl  
"A Prophecy" Annabeth whispers out as she clutches Percy and the other all look pale

"We have to tell Chiron" Percy says, he was feeling many emotions at the moment, horror in remembrance of the two last big wars in losing so many great people but another part of him was itching for some action.

Each of the seven nod as they run towards the big house but something was on Percy's mind that he had forgotten something.

"HEY! COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!"

-(I was going to end it here but…. I will write a little more)-

"Huh, what" a groggy voice comes from above Hiccup as Rachel grips her head.

She looks down and gives a small yelp as the lump she was sitting on was starting at her. She jumps up "Oh, im so sorry, what happened, did I speak a prophecy"

"Yeah, you did, not a nice landing though." Hiccup says as he stands up and brushes off his orange tee and brown pants.

Suddenly Astrid comes into view, her face brightens at the sight of Rachel, one of her camp friends "Rachel"

Said girl's face lights up as Hiccup pales as she turns around and waves at the Huntress "Astrid" Rachel squeals out  
Astrid runs forward and gives the girl a quick hug and she pulls apart and says "Hey, how has camp life been"

"Same old, same old"  
"I really wish you would join the hunters"  
"I don't know, Artemis and Apollo are still not talking to each other after she asked me to join after the war."

"Apollo is a jerk"  
"Aww come on he is not that bad"

"He refused you from joining the hunters"  
"Now, he wouldn't let his favorite Oracle go, especially to his sister."  
"So any new prophecy's"

"Uhh, yeah I think I said one just a moment ago" she turns around causing Astrid to pale at the sight of the boy "Right what-ever-your-name is"

"Uhhh…" Hiccup takes in the sight of Astrid, who was glaring daggers at the boy "Yeah, just about five minutes ago"

Suddenly Percy skids into the clearing "Hey, sorry man, we forgot about you"  
"Yeah Thanks, I just love girls collapsing on top of me"  
"I can't tell if you are being sarcastic"

"Percy, his thing." Astrid interrupts still glaring at Hiccup  
"Oh Yeah, like you thing is punching people" Hiccup glares back at her  
"That is totally different"  
"Is not, You knew I couldn't defend myself when I was younger and sarcasm was my way of escape"

"Well it didn't work"  
"Oh really, now if I remember I brought peace to the village"  
"Then you brought it back into chaos when you left"

"I can't help if a crazy Goddess sent me to the future"  
"Of course, you can't help anything, you were leaving the village every day."

"I didn't want to be there, I don't like being in one spot Astrid, you of all people should know that."  
"Oh so you didn't like being in one place, well hate to brake it to you I was there"

His expressions softens as she yells once again but his says not yells this time "You were the only thing that was keeping me there"  
"What?" her voice had just lost all her anger and Percy and Rachel were just standing off to the side looking at the two in confusion

"You know I live for exploring but back then I loved you, that then was stronger than my desire for exploring and traveling is what kept me coming back"  
"Y-you loved me"  
"And I sorta still do"

After he whispers out those words a fist come straight across his cheek knocking him to the ground  
"YOU IDIOT, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!"  
"What was that for"  
"That was for not telling me you loved me before you left" next a kick to the gut was giving to Hiccup

"And, THAT, was for me not telling you as well"  
He groans but stops as she finishes, he looks up into the steely gaze of Astrid "But not anymore, I am a hunter, I do not like boys. I hate boys, especially you" With that she turns on her heel and walks away with her head held high.

Suddenly a hand grabs Hiccup and pulls him up "Ouch, an old boyfriend of a hunter. I do not know if there could be anything worse."

"Yeah, I just go for the hardest to get"  
"Sure, come on, Chiron is waiting for you"

Percy leads him to the Big House and he walks up onto the deck were all the other campers were standing around as the Centaur was giving a a speech to the campers.

"Ahh, here he is" the crowd parts and lets Hiccup and Percy walk forward "Now can you tell us what the Prophecy was" Percy shakes his head with a smile as Annabeth face palms in the crowd

"Uhh yeah it was Go to the land were dragons once flown  
As past and future will soon be known,  
4 will find the dragons eyes  
As a new power soon arise,  
You must lose someone dear, or  
Chaos's rage will soon be near.

Yelling erupts from the Demi-Gods at the resaying of the Prophecy, "CALM DOWN"  
"Hiccup will choose 3 others to take with him as it says 4 in the prophecy, you leave tomorrow, but bring your quest mates to the Rec room tonight. You may choose your quest mates now"

Hiccup gives a slow nod as all the eyes of the Demi-God's turn to him, each pairs of eyes pleading to take their owner on the quest with him.  
"Uhhh, Well, it says in the Prophecy there is a lot about dragons so I am going to take the people who now the most about them. So I have chosen Leo, if he can bring Festus along. Ummm Percy, if he wants to come and finally and please don't kill me… Astrid"

A whisper surround the Demi-god's as the said Hunter walks up and starts yelling. "Is this some kind of joke to you. Im not on your side"

"Serious Da-ja-vu Astrid"  
"Shut up Haddock, why do you want me anyway. I am never getting back together with you. So get that out of you stupid head"  
"Hmmm, and I always thought that you liked my brain, anyway you next to me have the most knowledge on dragons, and we are going back to Berk. Please Astrid we worked amazing as a team and such a long time ago to and I want to fix my mistakes. Please just come on this quest"

"Fine, but I will have to check with Artemis"  
"Of course, but you know that you can't say no to a prophecy"

She scowls and storms away


End file.
